Escucha
by Lilium-Lirio
Summary: —El caluroso clima era perfecto en la habitación que compartían SurCorea y Francia,pero...¿escuchas? es eso; Desgraciado.Eres un desgraciado.—


**Atención :** _Francia_ _x SurCorea,insinuación al Kimchiburger.Yaoi_.

 _One—Shot._

 _No garantizo entretenimiento. (?_

APH no me pertenece,créditos a Hidekaz Himaruya. ~

﹏

—Hoy el clima era húmedo,hay mucho calor en París.El sol está radiante,brilla como la gran estrella que es y es irritante,mucho sudor está corriendo por la piel de las personas ahora mismo y el ambiente es pegajoso y bobo en varias casas,y no es la excepción en una:Si alguien los hubiera visto diría que estaban locos,locos por andar en cama con las sábanas encima aunque las tenían hasta la cintura.

Esa humedad provocaba querer alejar tu cuerpo del de los demás ya que sentirías de inmediato algo pegajoso,como si fueras un chicle que se pegó al pelo de alguien.

Claro que,poco les importó ese detalle.Las ventanas estaban abiertas aumentando así la amarillenta luz que entraba a su habitación,no había ni un solo lugar sin ser iluminado y infestado de calor.Los brazos de el mayor lo rodeaban como si de un pequeño niño se tratara,sus cálidas manos y largos dedos jugaban con el cabello del como si fuera una muñeca.Apoyaba su mentón en la frente de él logrando que tuviera un pequeño cosquilleo por tener la barba del rubio cerca,era divertido.Una perezosa sonrisa tenía Francia en el rostro mientras tenía a Corea entre los brazos después de una dosis de _amor_.No hace falta decir más.Se encontraba embobado,como si estuviera descansando sobre algodón y la húmedad se hubiera ido.Un paraíso.Por su parte el "menor" se encontraba despierto,disfrutando del contacto físico de ambos cuerpos.

Adoraba las caricias que le daba Francis,sus besos inyectados de pasión que recibía eran su medicina y su enfermedad.Llevaban ya una buena cantidad de años juntos,los años más cursis,clichés, sin sentido en peleas y lindos de pareja.Ahora tenía una vista perfecta del pecho del frances.

Esos momentos eran como todos los describían; _Perfectos._ No hacía falta estar en el mejor lugar del mundo o algo por el estilo,aun con una irritable calor comparable con el de Venezuela se sentía feliz de estar a su lado.Se sentía feliz por todo.

Eran minutos silenciosos,no faltaban palabras por ahora simplemente algo de silencio.SurCorea sentía que estaría cerca de dormir,sus párpados empezaron a ser más pesados y se dejó llevar por el clima y la chocante luz de sol.Pero volvió a pasar.

No sabía el por qué,no sabía si podía ser su consciencia hablándole o seres del más allá aunque la primera tuviera más sentido al relacionarla con los remordimientos,pero,..esa voz daba mucho de lo que pensar.Una voz grave,perezosa sin ganas de nada arrastrando palabras susurrandolas parecía estar detras del oído del coreano cada momento que era _así._

 _Eres un desgraciado._

Decía,arrastrando _desgraciado,_ como si sintiera su aliento moribundo y su cortante respiración haciendo desaparecer el sudor del oído y el cuello.

 _Eres un desgraciado.No lo mereces.Falta que te metas a prostituta,mejor dicho prostituto a este paso.Eres un desgraciado._

Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho al oír la voz ¿sería su consciencia? pero si la consciencia no debería tener ese tono,ese aliento y esa respiración tan estremecedora.Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal,se le pusieron los mínimos pequeños pelos de los brazos de punta y su corazón aceleró el ritmo.

¿Era un verdadero desgraciado por acostarse con Estados Unidos,no?

Quizá.La culpa volvió a consumirlo en una tortuosa y dolorosa desesperación,entró en pánico.¿Por qué había hecho eso? ni siquiera lo sabe.No lo sabe.Probablemente el surcoreano quería sentirse deseado ¡pero si era deseado por el país del amor! Francia se encargó de hacerlo feliz con sus detalles románticos,algunos de ellos de doble sentido pero eso era lo que amaba...entonces ¿por qué se acostó con él? tal vez _quería_

volver a llamar la atención de alguien,tan mediocre como eso.Quería volver a llamar la atención de alguien.

¿Cuándo paso? hace unos meses,y dos semanas volvió a pasar.Desde entonces la _consciencia_ le perturbaba en cada minuto que tenía _así_ con él,cuando por fin lograba su paz venía a recordárselo.Era un peso y dolor muy fuerte el que atacaba ahora.

 _Francia no eres el único a quien llego a rasguñar su espalda._

Ahora respiraba con dificultad,se sentía basura.¿Por qué si el amaba a el frances había estado haciendo esto? necesitaba volver a poner las cosas en orden con la superpotencia,que volvieran a ser amigos.Que ya no terminaran bajo las sábanas.Pero en esos muy azulados ojos como el mar,profundo y brillante te invita a sumergirte y saber más,más y más sin parar.

Visiblemente perturbado interrumpió las caricias de la nación del amor,este fue algo consciente de ello por el ligero movimiento de negación del contrario.Abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo y preguntó para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente húmeda.

 _-Mon cher_ _,¿pasa algo?_ —cuestiona sintiendo rara la acción de Corea,pero la pereza lo tiene acorralado por lo que hace vagos movimientos.

Ese apodo solo lo hacía sentirse peor.Trago saliva,se mordió la lengua,luego el labio y finalmente habla.

 _-Nada,estoy cansado y agotado da-ze._ —Responde esperando que él se la crea, es muy probable.

La voz del menor se escucho como un susurro para el mayor lo cual lo hizo sonreír volviendo a besar la frente ajena,para luego caer definitivamente dormido.

 _Desgraciado,eso es lo que eres.Un desgraciado_

﹏

Hola espero que les haya gustado.Esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba a punto de dormir en la tarde y necesitaba escribirlo.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos pero tenía que escribirlo aunque fuesen las 12.

 _Poka._ ~


End file.
